disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Charming/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Prince Charming from Disney's Cinderella. Films ''Cinderella'' *"Yes, so it is, but..." *"No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only..." *"But why?" *"The Prince? But didn't you know..." *"No, wait. Come back. Please come back! I don't even know your name. How will I find you? Wait! Please wait!" ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *"Welcome home." *"You're a princess now. Cinderlla's hand Princess Cinderella." *"Ha! Perfect. And l'll be right by your side." *"l have to go? Now? Father, l can't just abandon my princess. Not with the royal banquet only two days away." *"Father--Uhh! She hasn't had time to prepare. She's never been a princess before." *"l'm sorry l have to rush off." *"l know you'll surprise us with an incredible feast." *"Did l miss something?" *"l'm glad you do things your own way." *"Someday l'll get this princess thing right." ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *"Would my perfectly, perfect wife put her on perfectly fitting shoes?" *keep away with the shoes "Better hurry. Fairy Godmother's waiting." *shoe upside down and water pours out "Boats." *"But, Dad..." *"It's not about the slipper. It's the girl in the slipper. She was... Well, she was...Well, she was the one. I know it." *"You remember when you met Mom? You said the first time you touched her hand......you just knew... instantly." *"Dad, you found true love. That's all I want. Oh! They found her!" *"Oh, hello. Am I in the right room? Of course I'm in the right room. Um...Well there... There seems to be...a little mix-up here." *"Oh, yeah, I see. Um...It's just that I was expecting...Well, someone else. I really do feel awful about this." *"Yes, but it would appear that, uh, more than one girl actually fits the... the slipper. I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you. Um...Why don't I have the Grand Dukeescort you home safely. If you'll please excuse me." *"Wait. Hold the trumpet! It's all coming back. It is you. Please. Please tell me your name." *"Anastasia. Well, I... I know it's sudden, but will you marry me?" *"The sooner the better." *"Wonderful. I'll go tell my father." *"Yes?" *"Um... Hello." *"Um... I'm sorry, have we met?" *"Well, uh... maybe you've mistaken me for some other prince." *"Well, it wasn't just me. It was the lady I was......dancing with." *"Uh... As a matter of fact, I'm gonna marry her." *"Well, once you've dance with someone like Anastasia, you dont' want to waste any time." *"Yes." *"Well... I guess I better be going. I've got to tell my father." *"I'm sorry?" *"No, no, no. Of course, I can see you're busy. I'll... I'll let you go." *"Oh, wait till you meet her, Dad. She has everything. Breeding, refinement..." *"Father, allow me to introduce my bride-to-be, Anastasia. Anastasia, this is my dad." *"So who's up for a dance?" *"You're too modest. That's how we met, remember?" *"I'll never forget when I first touched......your hand." *"Oh, no, no, it was my fault. I'm afraid I'm just not up-to-date on the latest dance steps." *"Oh. Oh, yes. This was fun. Thank you. Well, if you'll please excuse me." *"Something's wrong." *"No, no.I thought... Why, I was sure it was Anastasia last night.But......well, just now when I touched her hand......I felt......nothing." *"Oh, hello. Oh! Hey! What's going on? Hmm. Uh... Alright, I'm coming." *"What's going on?" *"Are you OK?" *"I hope she'll be alright. She seemed, you know,nice when I met her. Well, maybe a little confused, but, still there's something about her..." *"You won? What do you mean?" *"I... um...You'll see she's taken care of?" *"Dad, something strange is going on." *"No. No, I mean something's wrong." *"Yes, but..." *"That's what I'm worried about." *"Me?" *"Ok. First birds, now mice." *"Hello?Hello? Uh... little mice? Well, it's official. I've lost my mind. First I was hijacked by birds, and now I'm talking to imaginary mice." *"OK. Maybe not so imaginary." *"Wait, wait, wait! I think I understand." *"Actually I got nothing." *"No, I danced with Anastasia at the ball." *"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! You're telling me I'm under a magic spell." *"Magic made me think Anastasia was the girl at the ball? That would explain everything." *"What? The servant girl? This Cinderelly? This belongs to her?" *"I have to find her." *"Oh... thanks. And love the song." *"I have to go." *"But the talking mice say she's the wrong girl." *"And two bluebirds." *"No, the bluebirds weren't talking. Look, Dad..." *"And I will." *"Just as soon as I find her." *"OK." *"The servant girl. Where is she?" *"Dad, trust me." *"Hiyah!" *"You'll be fine just don't look up." *"Hiyah! Hiyah! Good boy." *"Hiyah! Come on, boy! Nothing to it. Hiyah!" *"Remember me?" *"Will you marry me Cinderelly?" *"Cinderella!" *"All the stars are shining brighter, Dad, just like you said." *"My one and only Cinderella." *"Cinderella." *"No!" *"It's you." Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *"Wait! Come back! Please come back!" *"Oh, My apologies. I was mistaken." *"A glass slipper?" Category:Cinderella Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Disney Prince Quotes